1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system, a printing control method for a printing system, a printing apparatus and a server, for printing a file attached to an e-mail.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a method of printing a document saved in a mobile terminal that does not have a printing function, a method described below is known. First, a user attaches document data to be printed that is saved in a mobile terminal to an e-mail and transmits the e-mail to a predetermined address. A print management server that has received the e-mail converts the document to print data and saves the print data. Then, the print management server controls a printing apparatus connected thereto via a network such that printing is performed with the printing apparatus based on the print data.
In the printing system as described above, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-141021 discloses a technique in which a user inputs a document file to a server through a browser, and a print server converts the document file into a format that can be displayed in a Web browser and transmits the converted document file to the user who input the document file.
However, conventionally, when a document file is input by a user, the document file is converted into print data without the user's confirmation. Accordingly, for example, in a case where the document file is attached to a spam e-mail or the like, that file is also converted into print data.